


It's the surprise

by Hetaliafan2000



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America and other are cute little shits, Canada was totally an enamblr in this, Domestic Fluff, England was a great dad and you cant convince me other wise, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and nothing else, england cries tears if happyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafan2000/pseuds/Hetaliafan2000
Summary: England is sitting at home working and gets a package from America and his colonies. It is a pleasant surprise that England opens.





	It's the surprise

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped and this is the result of listemting to music while looking at colonies and England pictures. The song that inspired. This will be down below. I hope you enjoy this.

The personification of Britain and Wales also known as England, or to his close loved ones Arthur, was just sitting in his office doing the work that his queen and parliament had given him to look over when he heard a knock. He looked up in surprise having thought that no one would bug him when he was working, obviously he was wrong. He got up and went to the front door, opening it up with cautious movement.  
He blinked then opened the door fully when he saw it was just in of his postmen. Said postman had a small rectangular shaped box that was only just bigger than a DVD case. He leaned against the door from and asked, “Can I help you.”  
The postman just handed the small box and said, “I was asked to make sure this box was handed to you directly,” he shrugged and started to back away from his house and continued, ‘Well that was all have a nice evening sir.”  
Arthur called out a quite “You too,” before shutting the door and going to the kitchen. He grabbed a pair of scissors and started to open the box. When he finally did just like he thought there was a DVD case, there was all a small note written on white paper.  
The note said, ‘Yo, this is for you Iggy. Put the DVD in and everything will be explained in there.’ The note and the DVD was obviously from America, it could only be him as he was the only one that would call him Iggy, even if he had told the brat not to call him that hundreds of times.  
Sighing and shocking his head he walked into the living room where he kept all of his electronic things, he should see what was on it now rather than latter. He spent a few minutes looking for the remotes then put the DVD in and turned on the telly. Then he spent another minute or two trying to find the DVD remote that he just had but somehow lost already.  
Anyway he sat down and pressed play and watched in confusion as he saw all, or almost all, his former and current colonies. In front were the youngest, and who happened to be the shortest, than going backwards they slowly got bigger and more older until finally America, Canada, and some of the other older ones were in the back.  
America took the lead apparently and started to talk. “Yo! What's up dad? As you are seeing this I guess you are wondering what this is about uh? Well this here is your father's day present, even if we all celebrate it at different times doesn't mean you shouldn't get one. In a few minutes you will see what we all put together and we hope you like it, it took approximately six months to put it all together , but it was worth it, and fun. Well hope you like but before you watch it we all have one thing to say.”  
America grinned, well everyone on the screen grinned, and then they all said, “One, Two Three. WE LOVE YOU!”  
Arthur was gasping at the screen, then slowly as the words finally sunk in, tears welled up in his eyes. With teary eyes he watched as they all laughed at how in unison they all sounded. Arthur laughed with them, though on any other occasion that many people being in unison would sound creepy, it was just sweet to Arthur in that moment.  
Soon as everybody was laughing on the screen, said screen started to show a different image. The image then made Arthur wonder what his kids were doing, because they were all were wearing what he knew to be typically their dancing clothing.  
Not even two seconds after he thought that did a song come on and he had his answer. Said answer had him smiling and wanting to hug all of his former and current colonies.  
They had made him a music video, and during that video he had seen them all dance in their different styles, and then some dances that he knew he taught them. It made him both ridiculous happy and proud.  
They had done this for him, all for him and had then sent it to him. He shook his head as the last of the video, where Hong Kong was doing something with Australia as New Zealand and Canada were doing some sort of dance that moved their buts that he was pretty sure was popular in Americas place. He got up and walked to the phone, he had more than a couple of calls to male tonight, and a date to have a family dinner. After all they hadn't had mine in a while and it seemed like it was time to have one.

**Author's Note:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xRLQtkhq3So


End file.
